Guacamelee! 2
For other uses, see Guacamelee (disambiguation). |image=guacamelee2_game_art.jpg |developer=Drinkbox Studios |publisher=Drinkbox Studios |composer=Rom Di Prisco Peter Chapman |platform=Microsoft Windows Playstation 4 Nintendo Switch Xbox One |release=August 2018 (Windows, Playstation 4) December 2018 (Nintendo Switch) January 2019 (Xbox One) |genre=Metroidvania Platform Beat 'em up }}Guacamelee! 2 is the sequel to Guacamelee!, a Metroidvania game developed and published by Drinkbox Studios, inspired by Mexican culture. It released on August 2018 for Microsoft Windows and Playstaiton 4, Decmeber 2018 for Nintendo Switch, and January 2019 for Xbox One. About ; Head back to the Mexiverse in this sequel to Guacamelee! Uppercut your way to victory across stunning new hand-crafted levels. Featuring full 4-player co-op, fancy new wrestling moves, sassy new bosses, twice the enemies, and 300% more chickens. Brawling has never been more beautiful! The long-awaited sequel to the smash hit action-platformer is here: Guacamelee! 2 brings luchador Juan Aguacate out of retirement for a stunning new Metroidvania-style adventure, where he must face his greatest challenge yet - one that threatens to tear apart the very fabric of the Mexiverse! Explore a huge, hand-crafted world inspired by Mexican culture and folklore, filled with sassy new villains and weirdos (and a few old friends!). Learn a deep repertoire of bone-crunching wrestling moves to fend off the skeletal hordes and overcome skillful platforming challenges... and who said anything about a Chicken Illuminati? Certainly not us! Check out these features: *An epic adventure spanning time and space, featuring drop-in 4-player local co-op for you and your best amigos! *A brand new upgrade system: discover "trainers" around the world, defeat their challenges, and develop your skill sets for movement, combat, and more! *A vibrant, colorful adventure that takes you from the Mangrove Swamp to Hell itself, featuring twice as many enemy types as the first game and a roster of eccentric new bosses! *An absolutely fuego electro-Mexican soundtrack, and more gorgeous visuals than ever thanks to a fancy new rendering engine! *Definitely no secret society of chickens that teaches you ancient chicken abilities previously lost to the ages! Gallery Images Set 1 Image 01 Guacamelee! 2.jpg Set 1 Image 02 Guacamelee! 2.jpg Set 1 Image 03 Guacamelee! 2.jpg Set 1 Image 04 Guacamelee! 2.jpg Set 1 Image 05 Guacamelee! 2.jpg Set 1 Image 06 Guacamelee! 2.jpg Set 1 Image 07 Guacamelee! 2.jpg Set 1 Image 08 Guacamelee! 2.jpg Set 1 Image 09 Guacamelee! 2.jpg Set 1 Image 10 Guacamelee! 2.jpg Set 1 Image 11 Guacamelee! 2.jpg Set 1 Image 12 Guacamelee! 2.jpg Set 1 Image 13 Guacamelee! 2.jpg Set 1 Image 14 Guacamelee! 2.jpg Set 1 Image 15 Guacamelee! 2.jpg Set 2 Image 01 Guacamelee! 2.jpg Set 2 Image 02 Guacamelee! 2.jpg Set 2 Image 03 Guacamelee! 2.jpg Set 2 Image 04 Guacamelee! 2.jpg Set 2 Image 05 Guacamelee! 2.jpg Set 2 Image 06 Guacamelee! 2.jpg Set 2 Image 07 Guacamelee! 2.jpg Set 2 Image 08 Guacamelee! 2.jpg Set 2 Image 09 Guacamelee! 2.jpg Set 2 Image 10 Guacamelee! 2.jpg Set 2 Image 11 Guacamelee! 2.jpg Set 2 Image 12 Guacamelee! 2.jpg Videos Guacamelee! 2 - Xbox One Announce Trailer Guacamelee! 2 Reveal Trailer Paris Games Week 2017 Guacamelee! 2 - PSX 2017 Gameplay Demo Guacamelee! 2 - Official Announcement Trailer External Links *Official Website *[http://store.steampowered.com/app/534550/Guacamelee_2/ Guacamelee! 2] on Steam *[https://store.playstation.com/en-us/product/UP2045-CUSA07098_00-GUACAMELEETWOOOO Guacamelee! 2] on Playstation Store * on Wikipedia Category:Guacamelee 2